glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Ullmoriun
=Character History= "That may just be a clear "raspberry" (the result of more experimenting in the same vein as the clear cranberry Xycoss), with some bubblegum accents. We've been testing out a small variety of new clear hues that vibe with the Voss, Revenant and Xycoss production runs. Alternative clear color selections that weave between the traditional ROYGBIV field."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/04/internal-struggle_9.html "It's yet another unique color that plays with the light in am interesting way. Looks especially neat when you cycle it across a fixed light source and notice the drastic change the PVC displays through the process. This assortment was designed to be photographed on the "Villser" set from last year, but with a new paint job to reflect the evolving nature of the Villser Biovessel (a craft the Villser "inherited" after a critical event with their creators, the Voss). Been editing like crazy to get things looking right!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/04/internal-struggle_9.html "It's really interesting that the colors pink and purple and their variations evoke an "alien" feeling, especially when they are so commonly used in lines that are primarily aimed at the "girls" toy market. For me, the shining example of the pink/purple variation space combo is Scorpio from Major Matt Mason, complete with its bright green chest harness blaster. This weirdo in particular seemed to serve as a precursor to so many of the stuffed aliens that still infest claw machines all over the world. Sure, there's been a ton of little green men in pop culture, but old Scorpio was a pretty early example of a truly realized pink/purple alien. Oh yeah, and the Villser are most definitely in recruitment mode."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/04/internal-struggle_9.html "The concept of a mechanically based lifeform evolving into an all new type of being has been kind of an obsession since I was kid. An entity made of "transcendent bio-alloy" maybe?"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/04/internal-struggle_9.html "Would love to bring the older, more "primitive" Villser to life at some point. Our current arc will be exploring a bit of that version's true character history and its direct connections with the new "evolved" Villser (current PVC version) as we head towards our 11th year anniversary."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/04/internal-struggle_9.html "Definitely some of that worked in there, as the iconography represents some of the story elements knocking around, particularly the idea of being "reborn"."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/04/internal-struggle_9.html "The Gendrone element in this round is running with a bad crowd, just minus the leather jacket and cigarettes (well maybe some Nillin Sticks)."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/04/mraedis-agents.html =Story= The Ullmoriun Connection "After the events of the Xenodeth Outbreak on Point Cerrek and Planet Esedeth, the Villser started to focus on one unique Gendrone that they encountered during their intense battle with Task Force Volkriun. If Argen won't join them, perhaps another powerful Buildman will..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/04/internal-struggle_9.html Mraedis Agents "Long thought lost on a now forgotten mission, the enigmatic Commander Mraedis and his Mraedis Agents unexpectedly emerge from the Zorennor Rift, possessing critical intelligence regarding the new Villser threat. Just as they set their course for Metran, the weary crew is pulled within the metamorphic structure of a massive Villser Biovessel with little chance for escape. What secrets do the Mraedis Agents carry, and will they survive to deliver them?"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/04/mraedis-agents.html =Gallery= April Preview April-sneak2.gif|Sneak Preview 30078046_163319100999389_5930352694693724160_n.jpg|Artwork Preview 30078873_568756170177371_1781796203839619072_n.jpg|Artwork Preview 30077539_1932015633795926_5220405754694991872_n.jpg|Artwork Preview Mraedis-Agents-GROUP-WEB.png|Mraedis Agents Villser-Ullmoriun-Biovessel-GROUP-WEB_1024x1024.png|Ullmoriun Biovessel GlyosNav_sprites72.gif|8-bit Artwork (Marc Beaudette) GlyosWave72-RalphNiese-web1.png|Worlds Withinhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/04/worlds-within.html (Artwork by Ralph Niese) GlyosWave72-RalphNiese-web2.png|Worlds Within Reachhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/04/worlds-within-reach.html =Hierarchy= Ullmoriun Command Traveler-Villden-Ullmoriun-CLOSE-WEB_1024x1024.png|Ullmoriun Traveler Villden (Secret Build) Buildman-Ullmorian_1024x1024.png|Buildman Cinar Ullmoriun Ullmoriun Members Glyarmor-Ullmoriun-WEB.png|Glyarmor Ullmoriun Villser-Ullmoriun-WEB.png|Villser Ullmoriun Noboto-Ullmorian_1024x1024.png|Virus Villboto Evolver Axillioid-Ullmoriun-Form-WEB.png|Ullmoriun Axillioid Genetiform Villser-Ullmoriun-Morphic-Creeper-CROP_1024x1024.png|Ullmoriun Morphic Creeper Triple-Stalker-Ullmoriun-WEB_1024x1024.png|Triple Stalker Archive-crayboth-ullmorian_1024x1024.png|Crayboth Ullmoriun =References= Category:Ullmoriun